When you know you watch too much Inu Yasha
by dark hanyou
Summary: Well the tittle tells it all! oh and it's COMPLETE
1. ah the sweet feel of being obsessed

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then I wouldn't be writing about him... oh. my birthday is in 3 months...  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
When you know you watched too much Inu Yasha...  
  
1. You are always in a tree  
  
2. When ever anyone talks to you, you say Feh  
  
3. All you ever talk about is Inu Yasha *I totally do!!*  
  
4. You refer to your friends as who they most resemble in Inu Yasha  
  
5. You stay up half the night writing fanfiction about Inu Yasha *I do sometimes*  
  
6. You always want to kill your brother/sister  
  
7. You always put "I Lord" in front of your name when you say something  
  
8. Whenever someone makes you "mad" you say "You're nothing but a lowly human..."  
  
9. When you hear somebody say "sit" you "SIT" like Inu Yasha or at least pretend to do so  
  
10. You always call all old ladies a hag  
  
11. Whenever anyone threatens you, you say "Don't threaten me you bastard! I'll Kill you with the full power of the Tetsaiga *I don't know how to spell it so forgive me if I spelt it wrong! Which I probably did anyways*  
  
12. Instead of saying Girlfriend/Boyfriend you say "Mate"  
  
13. When your late you say to the teacher "I got pinned to a tree with an arrow by Kikyou"  
  
14. All day long you have Inu Yasha songs stuck in your head *I do!*  
  
15. You can quote scenes from Inu Yasha *I can sorta a bit.um. yeah*  
  
16. When ever some one makes you mad, you say "sit" or "oswari" to them *I just did that to my little brother who was annoying me, that's how I came up with this!*  
  
17. You can memorize all the Inu Yasha songs *ooh, ooh, I can!!*  
  
18. You scream at Microsoft word because it thinks that Inu Yasha isn't a word! *grrr damn Microsoft word. thinks Microsoft is a word but Inu Yasha isn't... hey when you type in Kagome it isn't wrong... I wonder why...*  
  
19. You don't get how anyone can think that Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru are girls. I mean it's soooo obvious that they are boys!!!! *UGH! So true, so true!*  
  
20. You wouldn't stop for anything to miss an episode of Inu Yasha. * I'd Kill anyone in my way!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I hope that you liked it, and that you laughed at some of them and say "hehe... I do that"!  
  
A/N: Hi everybody!!! I hope that you guys enjoy my works! Don't think  
that just because it's a one shot fic you don't have to review! You do!  
So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yah! And tell me if you do any of the things that  
I listed up there!!!! It will be fun!! YAY!!! 


	2. second chap!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then I wouldn't be writing about him... but!!! EITHER DO YOU!!!! SO HA!!!! By the way if you are Rumiko, which I highly doubt, ignore the last part.  
  
A/N: Just because I love you so much, I decided to make another one!!!  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
When you know you watched too much Inu Yasha 2...  
  
You grow your nails long and file them to look like claws  
  
Your room is covered with Inu Yasha pictures *I might if I can.*  
  
You file your canines to look like dogs canines  
  
Instead of saying girlfriend, you say my women/man  
  
You don't like to wear shoes  
  
Your computer background is always that of Inu Yasha*Me, me, me, me!!!!  
  
You have like 20 fanfics on your list of not finished reading of fanfics and you can memorize what everyone of them is about  
  
You say very colorful words when you are pissed such as Bit*ch, wen*h, bastar*, and such  
  
You have all the songs of Inu Yasha... or at least 99% of it  
  
You instead of saying a female's name you say "Women" ex: Geez women, slow down  
  
Before you scratch someone, you say "Iron reamer soul stealer!"  
  
You learn Japanese just so you can understand the Japanese comics and tv  
  
You are always a half dog demon or a Dog demon for Halloween  
  
You want to always wear red  
  
All of your screen names have something to do with Inu Yasha and maybe your passwords are Inu Yasha *hum... maybe...*  
  
You get DSL or cable modem just so that you can download Inu Yasha off of the net *I'm getting Cable modem just so I can cuz yeah!!*  
  
You prefer watching Inu Yasha on TV over a date with your boyfriend or girlfriend *I don't have one!!*  
  
You argue on the phone for hours with your friend to see who gets Inu Yasha tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I hope that you liked it as much as the first one that I made!!!  
  
A/N: Hi everybody!!! I hope that you guys enjoy my works! I guess I lied!  
HA! It isn't a one shot fic, it's a 2 shot fic!!! And You do need to  
review! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yah! And tell me if you do any of the  
things that I listed up there in addition to the first chap.!! YAY!!! 


	3. Finale

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then I wouldn't be writing about him... but!!! EITHER DO YOU!!!! SO HA!!!! By the way if you are Rumiko, which I highly doubt, ignore the last part.  
  
A/N: I had soo many reviews! Me is happy= you get another chapter!!  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
When you know you watched too much Inu Yasha 2...  
  
You color your hair so it's silver or white  
  
You always wear red clothes *hum...this is getting harder and harder!*  
  
You read so much fanfics that your eyes need glasses and you keep on reading Inu fics cuz you just can't stop!  
  
You are a dog demon or like wise for Halloween  
  
U have an indescribable need, to read Inu fics!  
  
When U have U're eyes closed and some one talks to U, U open one eye and look at them.  
  
You constantly say Japanese words in an English sentence *ex: Ack! You're such a hentai. Gezz you're such a baka.*  
  
You waste a lot of money in buying Inu Yasha books  
  
You catch a flea and look under a microscope if it is Myoga  
  
You go to Japan just so you can get things of Inu Yasha  
  
You decorate your folders, books and locker with Inu Yasha stuff and words of praise about them  
  
Your hard drive's free space is like only less than 500 MB cuz of all the Inu Yasha fandom things you have on it  
  
You get people to call you who you are most like in the anime  
  
You put in amber color lens so you have "dog demon eyes"  
  
You're broke because you spent all your money in buying Inu Yasha books and things  
  
You start groping people of the opposite sex as you  
  
You go and make a huge boomerang and when you throw it around it, you say "Hiraikostu!"  
  
Your always practicing Archery and when you get a bulls eye then you say all right! I obliterated that evil demon!!  
  
*This one is if you hate Kikyo* you call your hated enemy, rival, or just someone that you hate Kikyo, Naraku or Sesshomaru  
  
When it's the new moon you always stay home and if anyone asks you to go out you say "No! I'm human today and I'm weak and pathetic like you humans. I won't go out! I'll get hurt!" or something like that  
  
When you see someone "evil" or some one that you hate, you say "Aarrgghh! It's a demon!" and depending on how strong they are or how strong you think it is you say " It has 1/2/3 ect... shards of the Shikon no Tama imbedded in it's ...!  
  
You fluff up your hair like if it was your "tail" (Ahem *Shippou* Ahem excuse me)  
  
When you are kinda pissed at someone, you stick your hand up and scream "Wind tunnel!"  
  
Instead of making shooting movements with your hand you make archery movements like when Kagome shoots with her arrows  
  
You always carry your umbrella or some sort of stick on your hip and if anyone threatens you, you pull the stick out and scream "GO TETSUAIGA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sry everybody but I don't think that I can think of any more so this is the end and that's why this chapter is slightly longer than the others! Sry!  
  
A/N: Just because it's the end doesn't mean you don't have to review so review!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! Ya! And don't forget to read some of my other fics! *if you hate kikyo, then go to my profile and I have some kikyo hating fics!* 


End file.
